


Сыворотка правды

by Grenzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkwardness, Crushes, Gryffindor Eren Yeager, M/M, Potions, Teacher-Student Relationship, Veritaserum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenzy/pseuds/Grenzy
Summary: Шёл седьмой год обучения Эрена в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. После одного случая профессор Леви заставляет своего студента, Эрена Йегера, выпить сыворотку правды. Спрятанные от посторонних глаз сокровенные тайны раскрыты. Но иногда так случается, когда правда всплывает наружу.





	Сыворотка правды

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Veritaserum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3058190) by [hanny_hasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy). 



> Есть цель. Обалденный и огромный макси. Его уже начинали переводить, но взявшийся за работу переводчик ясно дал понять, что вероятность продолжения равна почти нулю.   
> Итак, я просто хочу попробовать до него дойти. И начну я с “Сыворотки правды”.  
> П.с. Страничка автора: hanny-hasy.tumblr.com  
> Приятного чтения:)

      — Мистер Йегер, что, по-вашему, вы делаете? Неужели мой урок настолько неинтересен? — сердито окликнул Эрена профессор Зельеварения Хогвартса, Леви Аккерман.  
  
      Эрен тут же поднял глаза от зарисовки в тетради и наткнулся на хмурое лицо профессора.  
  
      — Не могли бы вы отдать мне лист пергамента, на котором так нетерпеливо писали? — прохладно спросил Леви и выхватил пергамент из рук.  
  
      К счастью, Эрен рисовал волшебными исчезающими чернилами, которые становятся невидимыми чужим глазам. Да и не слишком похоже, чтобы профессора волновало, что написано на бумаге. Не глядя, он лишь убрал её в стол.  
  
      — Отлично, продолжим занятие. Кто-нибудь из вас, сопляков, знает, где искать Безоар*? — он обратился к притихшему классу...  
  
  
      Мыслями Эрен был очень далёк от лекции. Чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, он надеялся, что Леви никогда не увидит нарисованное. Он умрёт, если это случится!  
  
  
      Эрен вспомнил, как впервые увидел профессора Леви Аккермана, словно бы это случилось совсем недавно. Он считает, что, возможно, тот день изменил всю его жизнь. Но готов поклясться, что учитель никогда об этом не узнает...   
  
  
      Это произошло на третьем курсе в первый же день нового семестра. Вместе с лучшими друзьями, Микасой и Армином, он сидел за длинным столом Гриффиндора в Большом Зале. Слухи, об уходе профессора Слизнорта, оказались правдивы. Теперь за учительским столом на его месте сидел незнакомый мужчина. Его кожа была настолько бела, словно никогда не видела солнца, а волосы черны как ночь. Но самым впечатляющим оказались его глаза — серые, словно осенний шторм. Эрен не понимал, почему не мог оторвать взгляд от нового учителя. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал такого влечения к кому-либо.   
  
      — Это профессор Аккерман, — представила нового сотрудника профессор Макгонагалл. — До сегодняшнего дня профессор работал в Министерстве Магии. С этого года он преподаёт Зельеварение, — новый учитель поднялся с места.  
  
      — Можно просто Леви, — проговорил он морозным тёмным голосом и сразу же сел обратно.  
  
      Эрен был поражен, каким маленьким оказался профессор, впрочем, его аура это компенсировала. Испытывая странные ощущения в животе, юный волшебник быстро закончил с пиром и вскоре отправился в постель.   
  
      К неописуемому восторгу Эрена, следующий день начинался с Зельеварения. Не было ещё предмета, в котором Эрен был бы хорош, но он собирался это исправить. Он понял, что единственный путь сблизиться с профессором Аккерманом — хорошая учёба. Этим он и занялся. Эрен проводил огромное количество времени за изучением статей о зельях. Уже спустя год усердной работы он стал лучшим зельеваром в классе и получил значительное количество очков Гриффиндору.  
  
      Однажды, ответив с блеском на все заданные вопросы, Эрен набрался смелости и остался в классе после занятия.   
  
      — Профессор Леви, у меня есть один вопрос по поводу Жидкой Удачи,  _Феликс Фелицис_. В рецепте сказано использовать яйца Огневицы. Но не лучше было бы добавить, вместо них, кровь Фестрала? — спросил Эрен дрожащим голосом.  
  
      — В самом деле, мистер Йегер, это хороший вопрос. Я тоже думал над такой возможностью. Когда у меня было больше свободного времени, я экспериментировал с этим. — Немного помолчав, Леви спросил: —  _Феликс Фелицис_  крайне сложное зелье даже для преуспевающего волшебника. Почему ты интересуешься им?  
  
      — Эм-м... На самом деле, мне интересны зелья в общем. Чем сложнее, тем лучше! — Эрен заикался и чувствовал, как его лицо заливает краска.  
  
      — Неплохо. Я рад, что по крайней мере один из моих студентов высоко оценивает мои лекции.  
  
      — Вы лучший! — Эрен был настолько взволнован, что едва ли не прокричал.  
  
      — Что ж, спасибо, пожалуй, — Леви почесал затылок и отвернулся. — Я должен подготовиться к следующему уроку. И думаю, к этому времени тебе тоже надо бы быть в другом классе.  
  
      Эрен посмотрел на часы. Через две минуты должен начаться урок в Классе Заклинаний у профессора Рал! Попрощавшись, Эрен поспешил покинуть комнату. На сердце он чувствовал небывалую лёгкость.   
  
      После этого случая, Эрен очень часто оставался в классе подольше и спрашивал Леви обо всех видах зелий. Бывало, выдвигая очередную необычайно хорошую идею, на лице профессора парень видел лёгкий намёк на улыбку. В очень редких случаях, прощаясь, Леви даже трепал Эрена по волосам.   
  
      Увлечение Эрена своим учителем не осталось незамеченным для лучших друзей.   
  
      — Но в самом деле, Эрен, откуда такой интерес к зельям? — спросила Микаса с обычным не меняющимся выражением лица. — Раньше ты всегда был первым в очереди уйти из этого подземелья.   
  
      — Я всегда интересовался зельями! — решительно проворчал Эрен.  
  
      — Твоё увлечение зельями резко возросло с появлением нового учителя! — дразняще ухмыльнулся Армин.  
  
      — Профессор Леви здесь не при чём! — он повысил голос.  
  
      — Твои щёки красные, как помидор! А они всегда такие красные, когда ты врёшь! — Армин фыркнул от смеха. — Признай, Эрен, он нравится тебе.  
  
      — Он мне не нравится! — Эрен едва ли не кричал, пока его друзья катались со смеху.  
  
      — Ты напоминаешь щенка, кружась вокруг него! А ещё я видел, как он потрепал тебя по голове, а ты после этого улыбался весь день как идиот!  
  
      — Аргх... ладно. Я признаю. Теперь вы счастливы? Не то чтобы это что-то меняло. Почему я должен ему нравиться? Бьюсь об заклад, в его глазах я обычный студент, — удручённо прошептал Эрен.  
  
      Армин и Микаса перестали смеяться и попытались утешить друга.  
  
      — Ты никогда не узнаешь этого, пока не скажешь ему, — прошептал Армин.  
  
  
      Сейчас, на седьмом году обучения, Эрен готовился к сдаче Ж.А.Б.А. Отношения между Эреном и его учителем так и не сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Эрен лишь продолжал и дальше задавать вопросы, а Леви продолжал охотно на них отвечать.  
  
      После сегодняшнего инцидента с бумагой, Эрен не остался после урока. Он сразу же направился на поиски Микасы и Армина в общую комнату Гриффиндора.   
  
      — Микаса, Армин! — окрикнул их, когда нашёл. — Красная тревога!  
  
      — Спокойнее, Эрен. В чём дело? — спросила Микаса.   
  
      — Сегодня на занятии Леви забрал мой пергамент, — начал объясняться Эрен. — Он не должен увидеть, что там написано. Совершенно точно не должен!  
  
      — Насколько всё плохо?  
  
      — Он больше никогда не заговорит со мной, если увидит, что я нарисовал и написал, я уверен в этом! — чуть ли не рыдая выдавил Эрен.  
  
      — Что ж, тогда у тебя только один выход — украсть его обратно, — трезво заключила Микаса.  
  
      — Проще сказать, нежели сделать.  
  
      Из-за отсутствия других вариантов поздней ночью Эрен тайком выскользнул из общей комнаты и направился в сторону класса зельеварения. К счастью, его никто не заметил.  
  
      —  _Алохомора_! — в тишине послышался шёпот Эрена, и дверь открылась.  
Он подбежал прямиком к столу, в который Леви убрал пергамент, но когда он выдвинул ящик, внутри ничего не обнаружил.  
  
      — Вот чёрт. Ну нет! — сдавленно простонал Эрен и начал рыскать по всему классу.  
  
      Буквально из ниоткуда чья-то рука решительно потянула его в сторону, а в следующую секунду Эрен почувствовал, как его толкают на учительский стол.  
  
      — Эрен? — глаза Леви шокировано распахнулись. — Ты вор? Из всех людей — ты? Что ты стянул, глупый ты мальчишка?  
  
      — Я не вор! — Эрен попытался объясниться.  
  
      — Ты только скажи. Вот уже несколько недель из моего класса пропадают ингредиенты. И сейчас, я думаю, всё это обретает смысл. Среди всех студентов ты единственный, кто может сварить неплохое зелье. И именно поэтому ты всё время задавал мне вопросы.  
  
      — Это был не я! — взвыл Эрен. — Я ничего не трогал, клянусь!  
  
      — Увы, большинство улик против тебя, — заключил Леви.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, я ведь никогда бы не своровал у вас.  
  
      — Ладно, в таком случае Веритасерум покажет мне правду.  
  
      Жёстко усадив Эрена на стул, Леви пробормотал: " _Инкарцеро_ ".   
  
      Из палочки Леви к Эрену потянулись верёвки и плотно привязали его к стулу. Затем Леви взял небольшую бутылочку и влил Эрену в рот пару капель.  
  
      — Отлично. Начнём. Как тебя зовут? — подал голос Леви через несколько мгновений.  
  
      — Эрен Йегер, — ответил он монотонным голосом.  
  
      — Судя по всему, зелье подействовало, — пробормотал Леви. — Почему ты был в моём классе в столь поздний час?  
  
      — Я кое-что искал.  
  
      — Да неужели! — сердито воскликнул Аккерман. — Что именно ты искал?  
  
      — Свой пергамент, который вы забрали сегодня утром.  
  
      — Этот? — Леви протягивает обрывок пергамента из своего кармана. — " _Апарекиум_!"  
  
      Линия за линией чернила проявились. На пергаменте был изображён Леви, стоящий перед всем классом. Рядом с ним — другая фигура. Эрен стоял вместе с Леви, держась за руки. Они оба улыбались. А в самом низу изображения пририсовано сердце. И в самом его центре надпись: "Л+Э навсегда".  
  
      Леви долгое время всматривался в рисунок и затем спросил:  
  
      — Почему ты это нарисовал?  
  
      — Потому что я люблю вас, — ровным голосом заявил Эрен.  
  
      — Не думаю, что тебе известно, что такое любовь, — быстро пробормотал Леви. — Несмотря на это, ты можешь попытаться объяснить. Что ты собираешься делать со мной?  
  
      — Я точно не знаю. Я лишь хочу быть рядом с вами и проводить как можно больше времени вместе. И ещё было бы здорово держаться за руки и целовать вас. Хочу, чтобы вы принадлежали мне и только мне. И хочу принадлежать вам.   
  
      — И как ты думаешь это осуществить? Ко всему прочему, я твой учитель, а ты мой студент.   
  
      — Если вы примите меня, я уверен, что мы сумеем найти способ быть вместе. К тому же, я на последнем курсе. Я был бы не против вернуться в Хогвартс и стать учителем.  
  
      — " _Релевэйр_ *!"— обратным заклинанием Леви прекращает действие сыворотки, в след за словами исчезают и верёвки. — И какой же предмет ты будешь вести?  
  
      Эрен выглядел растерянным. Почему профессор Леви спрашивал его об этом? Разве он не собирался его ругать? И почему он не рассержен?  
  
      — Я-я… ам-м… — заикаясь, начал говорить Эрен. — Я думаю, единственный предмет, в котором я хорош, это Зельеварение, профессор.   
  
      — Вот как. То есть это  _я_  должен искать новый предмет. В принципе, могут подойти Заклинания или Защита от тёмных искусств, или...  
  
      — Стойте, стойте, стойте! Почему вы говорите это? Это означает, что вы… Я имею ввиду, может ли это быть вашим…?  
  
      Эрена прервали чужие губы. В первую секунду его глаза шокировано распахнулись. Возможность того, что Леви сможет ответить взаимностью, никогда не приходила ему в голову. Но ведь нет ничего невозможного, так? После секундного шока он закрыл глаза и склонился за своим первым поцелуем.   
  
      — Ты такой ребёнок, — мягко прошептал Леви через некоторое время. — Да, я хочу быть с тобой. Думаешь, если бы ты не нравился мне, позволял бы я тебе оставаться так часто?

**Author's Note:**

> *Безоар — камень, который изредка можно найти в желудке козы. Является ингредиентом для некоторых зелий, а так же — противоядием.  
> *Веритасерум — сыворотка правды (примени я русский перевод в тексте, получилось бы что-то в духе: “Сыворотка правды расскажет мне правду”).
> 
> Комментарий автора:  
> *Релевэйр — это не заклинание из мира Гарри Поттера. Я не нашла подходящего обратного заклинания. Но если вы знаете такое, сообщите мне, пожалуйста. Про кровь Фестрала тоже было взято не из книг. Она была использована лишь в целях сложного и подлинного звучания.   
> Я надеюсь, вам понравилось!   
> С любовью, hanny
> 
> Пара слов от переводчика:   
> Обычно первые блины комом, да? На мой взгляд, я справилась. Если нет — милости прошу критиковать, скажу только спасибо :)


End file.
